Ipod Challenge Oye Arnold
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: 10 historias cortas de Arnold y Helga, basadas en un playlist aleatorio y una noche de insomnio...


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. todos los derechos están reservados por Craigth Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

Consiste en poner la lista de reproducción del Ipod/Reproductor en aleatorio y escribir una historia corta con lo que dure la canción. Y lo volví a hacer pero con estos dos y siento que salieron raras las historias ja... no se burlen de mi música, ahí les va:

* * *

 **Reto Ipod Oye Arnold**

 **Te buscaría, Cristian Castro.**

Hacía tanto que me había marchado de la ciudad que poco recordaba de mi vida ahí. San Lorenzo pintaba tan tranquilo, y monótono y me había enseñado a extrañar todo lo que quise, inclusive descubrí mis sentimientos por ti…

¿Tenía caso volver? ¿Qué estarías haciendo de tu vida? ¿Tendría sentido todo este debraye…?

Aun tengo en mi mente tu rostro al despedirnos, contenías las lágrimas y sonreías. Me deseaste suerte y yo me permití abrazarte porque pensé que eso sellaría nuestra tormentosa relación. Ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido un tonto, de que tenía sentimientos por ti… ahora te siento tan lejana de mis pensamientos...

Heme aquí, en otra noche de insomnio en donde no puedo trabajar y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de haberme quedado en Hillwood…

¿Qué será de ti ahora, Helga?

* * *

 **Since I Don't have you, Guns n' Roses**

 _Verte prendado de aquella chica campesina es como escuchar a mi corazón partiéndose mientras suena mi canción favorita de fondo y sería de rock._

 _Mi poesía se ha ido, mi cielo es gris, hasta mi gusto por el beisbol se ha esfumado. Eras mío, no porque lo fueras, sino porque no había nadie más en esta escuela que te mirara, mas que yo. Sentía que no tenía competencia. Sentía que sólo debía insistir y colarme por un hueco, pero ahora no tengo nada, desde que esa pelirroja llegó con su obviedad y buenos modales._

 _Me enervas y me decepciono. Mira que asombrarte porque alguien adivina que faltan 3 segundos para que acabe el receso._

 _Te veo cargarle los libros y ahí va mi corazón… y puedo escuchar en mi mente una hermosa y dramática canción de rock._

* * *

 **Viento, Caifanes.**

Ven, atrápame, coseme a ti, unete, apriétate, consúmeme, ya. No quiero perder más tiempo, más de lo que ya…

Es ilógico, pero ¿qué es el amor sin un atisbo de locura? Ven conmigo, quita esa cara de asombro, ya lo sabías, estamos amarrados desde hace tiempo.

Mi hermosa rubia, mi hechicera de poemas, téjeme entre tus prosas y revela el secreto de mi existencia… dime que está junto a ti.

Sí, sé que te dije muchas veces que esto no podía vislumbrarse, pero ahora somos eternos. Has plantado una semilla en mi pecho y ha germinado al escucharte reír, porque tu risa ya no es de burla, sino de dicha al sostenerme la mano. Dejame amarte y ámame con libertad, y que el viento nos lleve hacia nuestro destino.

* * *

 **Big girls don't cry, Fergie.**

Querido Arnold:

Sé que al leer esto, estaré a muchas millas de aquí, arrepintiéndome por no ser capaz de seguir luchando por esto. Pero sé que no puedo retenerte más tiempo. Te presioné tanto, te exigí tanto para tenerte a mi lado, cuando tu corazón siempre estuvo en otro lado. Me negué a verlo. Puse un velo en mi cara para disimular que no sabía cuánto la amabas. Fue fácil, porque te escudaste en la idea de que era una tontería que estuvieran juntos tú y y Helga y por eso me escogiste a mi. Creíamos que iba a funcionar, que nuestro infantil y prematuro amor de primaria era tan puro y bueno que lo podría todo. Pero me di cuenta que no era así por la forma en que la mirabas… no podías evitar querer saber de ella, seguirla, mensajearla… y aunque lo evitaste hasta el final, terminé por admitir que fuimos un capricho de ambos por no ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz, verdaderamente, porque no soy yo merecedora de tu amor, y tampoco soy la que te hace feliz.

Layla.

* * *

 **I started a Joke, Bee Gees.**

Eras una niña bastante rara cuando comencé a tratarte. En la primaria todos eran rudos contigo y poco a poco se me fue haciendo costumbre burlarme con ellos de tu forma de ser, de tu agresiva y loca forma de ser. Me parecías intrigante, molesta, poco común… pero al enterarme del problema de tu madre con el alcohol… de que tu padre era una figura ausente y de que ambos te restregaban en la cara que no eras una hija deseada y te comparaban con tu hermana mayor, supe que me había equivocado en juzgarte y que había sido un idiota. Sólo querías ayuda… amistad, comprensión y lo único que recibiste por parte de tus amigos fue la espalda… Helga cuanto siento tu desafortunado destino y cuanto siento haber pensado mal de ti…

* * *

 **Y ¿Si fuera ella?, Alejandro Sanz.**

¿Y si todo este tiempo me he estado equivocando? Tengo miedo de esto que siento en el pecho, ahora que te veo de nuevo. ¿Y si he estado perdiendo el tiempo buscándote en todos lados? Y resulta que ha estado frente a mi desde hacía años…

Me da miedo pronunciar tu nombre, tiemblo al articularlo en mis labios. ¿Eres tu a la que he estado esperando toda mi vida? La vida me está jugando una especie de broma contigo, pero ya no me importa… quiero que vengas, quiero que me hagas sentir que todo ha valido la pena y que esta locura es nuestra razon.

Tiemblas igual que yo, no porque no lo creas, sino porque lo has esperado tanto como yo. Te he esperado y aquí estabas, y aquí estas.

No quiero perderte, no de nuevo, no ahora que veo mis pasos contigo, necesito que me creas y que te dejes llevar… Helga, me quemas… eres un arrebato que me pide mi cuerpo.

Sólo tu puedes decirme que eras a quien esperaba, ven, y bésame y déjame comprobarlo.

* * *

 **The Moon Song, The Haunting And The Fox (Cover, película HER)**

Todos en la reunión de la escuela primaria 118 estan boquiabiertos. Diez años después y tu y yo juntos, enamorados, felices.

Me tomas de la mano y me pides que baile contigo esa melodía lenta y dulce. Sonrío y caminamos a la pista. Todos nos miran. Tomas mi cintura y recargo mi cabeza en tu hombro.

Te amo, y soy tan feliz. Cierro los ojos y me envuelvo en una danza lenta contigo… si alguien me hubiera dicho que me harías la mujer mas feliz del mundo, le hubiera dado una bofetada. Pero asi ha sido, aunque nadie pueda creerlo. Eres tan dulce conmigo que juro que podría ser un sueño, pero no. Es hermoso despertar a tu lado, verte reír, acompañarnos en nuestra vida… eres mi compañero y yo soy tuya.

* * *

 **El ataque de las chicas cocodrilo, Hombres G.**

Entras intempestivamente a la fiesta, con un vestido que nos congela a todos. Maldigo por lo bajo porque te veo acercarte a Stinky y algo hierve en mi interior. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a la fiesta de graduación cuando te he pedido que me acompañes? Y encima me rechazaste. Me puse mi mejor traje, me miré al espejo y me peiné. Y tu con tu sola presencia has matado a todos y has reducido las oportunidades de cualquier mujer de conquistar hoy en la noche.

Maldita sea la adolescencia que te dio unas piernas largas y cuerpo atlético y esa melena larga y rubia que me hipnotiza. ¡Maldita sea! Me estoy volviendo loco y quiero sacarte a bailar, pero solo juegas a darme celos y tengo que soportarlo, me has hecho pagar caro, poner los ojos en ti.

* * *

 **La despedida, Manu Chao.**

Ya, lo he superado.

Te estoy diciendo adios,

Estoy quemando los poemas que te he escrito.

Ya no voy a quererte.

Es inutil y me digo a mi misma

Que uno tiene que rendirse

Y hay que aprender a perder.

Te vi tomarla de la mano,

Y me ofreciste una sonrisa despues.

Y soy la mujer mas idiota del mundo.

Ya no me duele

Y te voy a arrancar.

Y te voy a desenterrar de aquí.

Y te voy a volver a plantar.

Y te voy a volver a sacar.

Y voy a sonreir

Y ya no te voy a esperar,

Por que algun día te darás cuenta

Que tienes que regresar.

* * *

 **Welcome to my life, Simple Plan.**

¿Qué me amas dices? ¿Qué quieres entrar a mi vida? Pues agarrate cabezón, porque te daré miles de razones para que te quedes en donde estas:

Soy enojona

Soy despistada

Soy obsesiva

Soy rara

Soy ruda

Soy temerosa

Soy ordinaria

Y te voy a patear

Y te voy a molestar

Y me voy a burlar

Y no te voy a dejar llegar hasta mi corazón.

¿Qué más quieres saber?

Voy a ignorarte cuando todos nos vean

Voy a fingir demencia cuando quieras ser romantico

Voy a quebrarte y desesperante hasta que no puedas más.

Voy a dejarte hablando

Te voy a dejar plantado

Porque tengo miedo de que esto sea real.

Así que, bienvenido al mundo de Helga G. Pataki, ya puedes pasar.

* * *

Pues esas fueron mis 10 historias cortitas con 10 canciones d emi repertorio. Mi hermana siempre me molesta diciéndome que mis canciones son del año del caldo y eso que gracias a dios no salieron las de Camilo Sesto porque se mueren jajajaja. Es verdad casi no estoy muy actualizada en la música pero con eso de que ahora todo es reaggeton, banda o cosas electrónicas (que si bien me gustan no siento que aporten mucho a la música) pues prefiero quedarme con mis canciones viejitas.

Espero que les haya gustado, no tenia planeado hacer esto pero tengo insomnio y pues esto salió. Esta vez a diferencia del reto Ipod que hice de Saint Seiya, siento que no me salieron tan cursis las historias, hay de todo ja xD a ver que les parece. Me voy a intentar dormir.

Princesa Saiyajin.


End file.
